In a typical aromatics complex catalytic naphtha reformate is directed to benzene-toluene-xylene (BTX) separation steps and the remaining C9+ fraction can be separated into a C9 fraction and a C10+ fraction. The C10+ fraction can be rejected from the system.
The C9 fraction can be introduced to a transalkylation reactor to produce additional BTX. The extracted xylenes can be directed to a para-xylene separation step. The remaining xylene isomers can be sent to a stand-alone xylene isomerization reactor to re-establish the thermodynamic equilibrium of xylenes and form para-xylene in the process.
Benzene can be separated from the catalytic naphtha reformate via the extraction process. In addition, benzene can be produced in the toluene disproportionation reactor, through thermal dealkylation, or hydrodealkylation. The produced benzene is recovered from the process. In a typical process, the benzenes recovered or produced are not recycled within the process. Additional xylenes can be produced in the thermal dealkylation and hydrodealkylation.